What if?
by CoffeeandlungkillingCigarettes
Summary: What if Clary went with Sebastian after he promised he would never hurt anyone again, disappear, if she went with him and if she tried to escape he would kill everyone she loves? What if the longer she stayed with him she slowly she forgets everyone back home? What if Clary starts falling in love with him? Will Clary be saved or will she be damned? Clabastian Lemon
1. The son of the Devil

Chapter 1: The son of the Devil

Clary

 _"_ _Come on Clary I know you can hit harder than that" Jace said to me while wiping the sweat off his forehead. I gazed at him angrily getting back on my feet._

 _"_ _I'm trying you asshat, sorry I wasn't born into the shadowhunter lifestyle like you were"_

 _"_ _Asshat?" Jace said laughing "only you can make a somewhat insult sound like a kitten trying to be a lion"_

 _I walked to him grabbing his hand and pulling him down and kissed his lips. I felt him smile against my lips and I smiled back. "come" he said pulling me out of the training room of the institute. I looked at him puzzling but I didn't question him. Jace took her outside the institute, Clary could hear the sounds of cars honking their horns and the voices of new Yorkers. And the pouring rain falling on them._

 _"_ _Why did you bring me out here Jace?"_

 _He didn't say anything, he just brought his face to mine and kissed me. It felt like fireworks were igniting inside of me, Jace deepened our kiss, kissing me as if it was the last time he would ever kiss me._

 _"_ _Promise me" I said between our kisses._

 _"_ _Promise what Clary?"_

 _"_ _Promise me this is forever. You and me. Clary and Jace."_

 _"_ _Clary, I swear by the angel this is forever." He told me while pressing his lips on my forehead._

 _"_ _Well well well," an unknown voice spoke "Isn't this romantic." Both me and Jace turned around and saw Sebastian walking slowly toward us. But he wasn't alone, he had Max._

 _"_ _Jace! Clary" yelled Alec with Izzy, Robert, and Maryse running out of the institute. "Have you seen Max! He-" Alec stopped midsentence when he saw Sabastian walking with Max by his side._

 _"_ _Get the fuck away from my son you monster" Maryse yelled. Sabastian smiled at everyone till his smile landed on Clary's face._

 _"_ _I would love to get away from your brat," Sebastian said to Maryse, "but for only one condition. A red curly hair condition."_

 _"_ _Over my dead body" Jace said in a threating voice._

 _Sebastian_ _laughed "maybe not yours brother, but maybe over the body of little Max's." And that's when he brought the knife to Max's neck and blood started spilling from a small cut. Max cried out in pain. "Clary" said Sebastian "if you come with me right now, I won't kill little Max. But, if you ever try to escape me I will kill everyone you know and love. Starting will little Max" then he glaced at Jace "and ending with him and I'll make you watch as I kill them all." Jace gripped my hand, hard, and when i didn't answer he started pressing the knife harder on Max's throat. He cried out even louder._

 _"_ _No, no, NO. STOP IT! PLEASE! I'LL GO WITH YOU. PLEASE LEAVE HIM ALONE" I yelled. Sebastian pulled the knife away from Max's neck, smiled, and extended his hand toward me. "Clary no" Jace said pulling me back. I looked back at him. Meeting his sad eyes._

 _"_ _I have to Jace, he'll kill Max. Your little brother. Let me do this I know you'll find me" I pulled my hand away from his. And started walking toward Sabastian. My demonic older brother. The son of the devil himself._

 _"_ _I'll find you" Jace said looking deep in my eyes. I gave him a sad smiled, and pulled my hand away from his. I faced Sabastian and as soon as I was by his side he lets Max go and he ran into Alec's arms. Alec took out his stele and drew iratze on Max's neck. "Thank you, Clary," said Maryse said while all the lightwood hugged each other._

 _"_ _I'm glad you choose right, Clarissa" Sabastian said as he grabbed my hand. Then suddenly a portal appeared I turned around to face Jace one more time._

 _'_ _Forever' I mouthed to him with tears running down my face._

 _'_ _Forever' he mouths back with one tear falling down his face._

 _Then I stepped through the portal, facing an unknown future._


	2. It's like she never existed

Hey everyone, its Mina! This is my first story and any kind of reviews good or bad will be absolutely helpful! This story will be more of a lemon between Clary and Seb (and sometimes Jace) if you're not into that then I suggest you don't read this one.

The Clabastian part starts here. Enjoy 3

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter two: "It's like she never existed"

Clary

 _I was running in the dark, I can't find him. I can't find Jace. "Clary" I heard a voice whisper to me. Its Jace's voice. "Where are you" I yelled in the dark hearing my voice echo. He didn't answer so I started running and running in the dark feeling my lungs give out. When suddenly a pair of strong arms pulled me back. "Little sister, you aren't going anywhere."_

I woke up from my nightmare with the sun shining in my face. I realized I was in an unknown room, a plain unknown room. There was nothing there other than a dresser, a full body mirror, and three doors, which I assume is the main door, bathroom door and closet room. I climbed out of bed was checking if I still had my stele, of course I didn't have it. Sebastian would obviously take anything I could possibly use as a weapon. I walked toward the door and luckily it was the main one, I walked into a long white hallway. ' _Where is he?"_ I thought in my head, and suddenly a voice was in my head that make me jump. _'Right behind you little kitten'_ I turned around to see Sebastian behind me with a smirk on his stupid face.

"How the fuck did you do that" I whispered. He didn't answer my question he just smiled at me leaning against the wall. He didn't answer that question so I decided to ask another one. "How did you take Max from the institute," and this time he did answer.

"Poor kid" he said tilting his head "absolutely no one was watching him, it took his siblings and parents five hours I realize he was gone. How much of an irresponsible parent and siblings you can be if it takes you five hours to realize your kid is gone?"

"Are you going to keep your promise? If I stay with you, if I don't run away. You promise you won't hurt anyone?"

"Yes, as long as you keep yours."

Jace

I grabbed the closest thing to me and threw it across the living room of Magnus's apartment. It went flying toward his head till Alec grabbed it with one hand before it could hit Magnus in the face. "Jace" said Izzy softly touching his arm "we will find her." Jace knew she was trying to comfort him, but it made him madder than before.

"Why isn't the tracking spell working?" Asked Simon to Magnus "you have her drawing notebook and her favorite bracelet since she was five. Isn't that good enough?"

"Normally yes but… I'm not sure it's like…"

"It's like what Magnus" I said angrily

"It's like she never existed. I can't find a hint of her anywhere. Nowhere."

"What if Sebastian drew a rune on her? Like a soundless rune on steroids? Basically like an anti-track rune?" Simon said with a questioning voice.

"That's one way to put it in. Yes" said Magnus with annoyance in his voice.

"So, there's no way around it?" I asked Magus

"I have no idea… but I'll try"

Clary

I woke up, again. In this same damn plain room having no idea how I got there. But, this time something felt different. I got up from the bed and I felt like I was craving something… or someone. Then, I felt like I wasn't in control of my mind. All I wanted was Sebastian… My older brother…

I walked out the room then went to the end of the hallway and pushed the door open. I walked into a room that was just as plain as mine. I left a gust of wind blowing into the door and I saw two doors wide open with the curtains blowing wildly. I walked pass the curtains finding Sebastian on a balcony, drinking white wine. He looked peaceful, almost god like looking at the distance. He tilts his next to the left and exposed his neck toward me. I stood there staring at his neck thinking how good it would feel to kiss his next and drink his blood. _'What the fuck Clary'_ I thought to myself ' _you aren't a vampire'_ I shook my head as if trying to get the idea out my mind. Then Sebastian quickly stood up and faced me, he broke the wine glass on _his_ knee. Glass parts falling all over the ground and his shoes. With a broken wine glass in his hand he brought it to his neck and pulled it across his skin quickly and blood started pouring out.

I took a step back, confused his actions, he walked closer to me. _'don't you are look away from me Clarissa_.' Before I realized he picked me up effortlessly and sat back on the chair with me straddling his lap. I try to push him away, but I know it was unless he was obviously much stronger then I was.

' _Drink.'_

I looked deep into his black eyes, then back at the blood. I slowly licked his neck. It was like something woke inside of me and I couldn't get enough. I started sucking on his cut letting the metallic taste roll over in my mouth. It left as if something took control of my body because the more I drank the close I pulled Sebastian closer to me. The closer I brought him the more I started grinding on his hard member that was pressing against my wet entrance. His blood tasted sweet in my mouth and then he pulled his neck away. Without realizing for feeling any pain he cut my neck too, and as soon as he did it his lips were on my neck sucking my blood. I should stop this but I knew no away in hell I could I just wanted him an only him. Sebastian pulled away from my neck, meeting his dark black eyes to my green ones, he brought my face close to his and kissed me. I should have pulled away but I can't, then his tongue was trying to open my mouth to let him in, and I let him. The kiss was consuming us both, both our tongues dancing together, but this isn't enough. I wanted more, I wanted him inside of me.

' _As you wish little sister_ ' he spoke in my mind as he picked me up again, took me inside the room and laid me down against the bed.


	3. Clarissa, Please stay with me

Chapter Three: Clarissa, Please stay with me

Clary

As Sebastian laid me down on the bed I couldn't stop thinking how it felt so soft and it was somewhere I wanted to be for the rest of my life. In this bed. With him. ' _I'm glad you like this bed and with me in it, Clarissa.'_ Oh, I forgot. He can read my mind, but why. "Because you drank my blood" He said between kisses and sucking my neck. _'Don't hold it in Clarissa, let me hear you'_ and that did it for me. I started to moan and push my body closer to his as I pull his head closer to my neck then I felt his teeth biting and sucking. Suddenly, he pulled both my hands above my head, pinning me down, as he pulled my long red hair forcing me to look up at him. Then his lips were pressing down on mine, his tongue lingering around my mouth also asking permission to let him in him. And I did, I open the doors open for him. Our mouths danced together as if they were make for each other. Then it hit me. I just right now drank his blood, he could hear my thoughts before then. I was able to free my hands from his grips and pushed him off me.

"What wrong Clarissa? Seemed like you were enjoying being with me?"

"You fucker. You said, you're able to read my thoughts because I drank your blood. I just drank it, not even ten minutes ago, and you were able to read it before then." Then he laid down on the bed as I got up, he's laughing. "Clarissa, I fed you blood the moment you got here. I laid you on your bed, and dropped some of my blood on your lips as you slept."

I couldn't believe him. I can stand to be around him, I started running around about to run to the door as I felt him grab my wrist stopping me from running away. "Don't you fucking touch me you sociopath!" He got up from the bed and pushed my body toward him and grabbed my chin forcefully and forced me to look him in his eyes. The moment my green eyes met his dark black eyes, I forgot why I was made at him in the first place.

"Clarissa, please stay with me" he said almost sweetly as he brushed my cheeks with his thumbs. "Let me love you tonight little sister. Become mine and only mine, not our brothers but mine."

Oh, my god. Jace. How could I have done this to him. I kissed my brother. I drank his blood. And not once I thought about how Jace would feel or say about his. Next thing I knew, Sebastian threw me on the bed and pinned both my hands above my head again and with his other free hand grabbed my face, tightly.

"Clarissa, I will not have you in my bed thinking of another man. Forget about him. Now."

My mind is blank, and I have only one thing on my mind. Sebastian. I wiggled my hands away from his grip, put both my hands on his face and brought his face down to mine. So, our lips could meet and continue the dance they never got to finish.

One hand was gripping my hair, controlling me, as the other one traveled down my body. His hand was surprising soft against my breast, massaging it. I let a soundless moan against his lips as I brought his face closer to mine, as if it was possible. And he returned the soundless moan to my lips. His hand starts moving lower, unbuttoning my jeans as soon as his hand could fit I felt his fingers circling on my clít. My body starts to stiffen then he fingers were gone. I opened my eyes and saw him pulling my pants off and lending in to kiss the inside of my legs.

' _Oh Clarissa. I'm going to have so much fun making you cúm for me. And only me._

Hey it's Mina! Thanks for taking the time to read my story! And of course, I am going to finish the scene in the next chapter! Just wanted to leave you with a little tease! 3 Most likely will publish next chapter by Sunday or Monday! Have a great weekend loves!

Eternity yours,

Mina


	4. If one of them is dead

Chapter Four: Two can keep a secret, if one of them is dead.

Clary

His kisses traveled up my leg till his lips found my clít that my underwear was covering. My back started to arc while I start grabbing the sheets and pulling them away from the corner of the bed. _'By the angel, Sebastian please don't stop'_ I felt him smile against my underwear, "Jonathan." I pop up on my elbows looking at him all confused. "I thought you went by your stolen name, Sebastian."

"Not with you Clarissa. Only you can call me Jonathan, if anyone else calls me that though… There will be hell to pay" he said chucking at his own little joke. Jonathan suddenly pulled down my underwear and two of his fingers went in. I fell back against the bed and started moaning loudly and moving my body to the tempo of his fingers. While his fingers are still inside of me, his lips started traveling up my body. Starting from my lower stomach, then reaching my breast. He removed his fingers and brought them to his, looking me in the eyes, and suck them clean. _'Holy fuck that was hot'_ I thought, he chuckled and started pulling up my shirt, now I was laying only in my black bra.

He leaned in started kissing me needy as if I was going to disappear at any moment. His hand went behind my back and undid my bra, releasing my breast. His lips left my lips and redirected their focus on my breast. His tongue started licking my nipple and his hand gave attention to the other one, pulling on my nipple. I started arcing my back against, pulling on his hair and scratching his back. He pulled away and took off his shirt, pants, and his boxers. Till he was standing with all his naked glory. I looked at him in awe, I wasn't surprise he was huge, but he was much bigger than I thought he would be. How would that be able to fit… It's too big. "Don't worry Clary, I'll go gentle you'll stretch, I promise."

He climbed on top of me and pulled my eyes apart adjusting me getting ready to go in. I grabbed his shoulders, preparing myself for him to enter me. He pulled my body closer to his and I felt his member against my opening. I gripped his shoulders tighter, my nails digging into his shoulder till I saw a little bit of blood come out. He twitched when my nails pierced his skin, I pulled him in and licked the blood. The moment I licked the blood he pushed himself deep inside of me. I moaned loudly and gasped gripped his back, scratching, but still licking the little bit of blood that was left. He out slowly… then entered slowly… and pulled out slowly again, he did that again and again till I could adjust to his length. He started to take a slow and gentle tempo and my body started to match his tempo. He removed my hands from his back and pinned my hands above my head again, and with his other hand he pulled my hair and had an open view of my neck. His lips started to attack my neck, kissing, biting and pulling my skin.

"Clarissa" he whispers in my ear "you feel so good… Fuck… You're so tight… Clarissa I love you." He picked up his tempo going from slow and gentle to hard and fast. I started to scream out "Oh Jonathan… Please don't stop!" My body started to shake uncontrollably and I felt some kind of release as I sighed into his neck. His pushed himself deep in me one last time then his hips buckled against me and moaned out my name, then collapse on top of me.

He rolled over beside me and I curled up next to him. "Clarissa, I love you."

"I love you too Jonathan." Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Sebastian

I looked at Clary sleeping in my arms and kissed her forehead. Then I slide out her arms changed back into my clothes. I walked to the side of my bed and pulled out my stele and drew a portal. Before stepped in I walked back to Clarissa and gazed at her beautiful naked body, kissed her the lips and walked back into to the portal. I'll be back before she wakes up, and walked in through the portal.

I saw her laying on her bed, dressed in absolutely nothing. Waiting for me. "Sabastian, I'm so glad you came back to see me. I missed you." She said as she is standing up walking toward to me and brushed her nails on my chest seductively. "How is it going with the ugly little red head?" She said laughing.

I grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up from the ground. She grabbed my hands trying to make me let her go. "You say another word about her and I'll kill you, I promise" I said letting her go and she collapsed on the ground. She got on her knees and pulled down my pants and boxers and pulled out my díck. She kissed the tip and said, "you know two can keep a secret." Then she put my díck in her mouth and started sucking it. I grabbed her head forcing my length down her throat making her gag on it.

"If one of them is dead" I said as I pushed her head faster.

Jace

"Magnus it's been two weeks! She's been with that monster for two weeks!" I yelled while slamming my hands on the table.

"Jace, Magnus is doing the best he can!" Alec yelled back at me. I walked away from them both and went upstairs to my room in the institute and slammed my room shut. I sat down on my bed with my head in my hands. It's been two weeks since I saw Clary. Two weeks since I kept my promise. I promised I would find her and I still haven't found her. I must find him myself. Alone. I need to find him alone, wherever Sabastian is, Clary is there too.

I promised her, that this is forever.


	5. Tears

Hello! Thank you to the individuals who started following my story so quickly! That makes me so happy that I just started writing this and you guys followed my story! 3 Send me any ideas that you have about how I can expand this story since I'm having a little bit of writer's block (of course I shall give you credit for your ideas! I will be going back to fix all my grammar (etc.) mistakes I have made! I hope you enjoy lovies 3

Eternity yours,

Mina

Chapter Five: Tears

Clary

I'm sitting on Jonathans balcony wearing nothing but a blanket, my red hair loss and wild. After sex hair, with a book in my hand. _Romeo and Juliet,_ waiting for my bother. I started to read out loud.

" _ **Juliet:**_ _'tis but thy name is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague, What's Montague? It is not hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfectionwhich he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself_

 _ **Romeo:**_ _I take tee at thy wo"-_

" _Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo"_

I turned around and found Jonathan lending against the door and smiling at me. "You know Romeo and Juliet?" I asked surprised by my brother, never thought in a million years he would know a romantic story.

"Yes" he said walking toward me and kneeling by my feet. "Father forced me read many many books against my wishes. Especially Shakespeare, but he preferred the more violent ones." He grabbed my foot and kissed my ankles, also like a king kneeling down to his queen. "Exactly like a king kneeling down to kiss queen" he said against my ankle. He pulled away and kissed my lips, I kissed him back.

I been with his for about two weeks now and it's been blissful and perfect. Yet there's something nagging me. Telling me I'm forgetting something. Somebody. Somebodies. But I shake the awful thought away. What's better than being here with Jonathan. My king.

"you know" he said standing up "you and I, we are like Romeo and Juliet."

I looked up to him confused by his statement. "What do you mean we are like them? There's nothing keeping us away from each other."

"that's where you are wrong Clarissa" then he started walking away from me, I put down the book and walked after him. I found him in the kitchen pulling mint chocolate chip from the freezer. He turned his back to me and pulled two white bowls and two spoons out the drawers.

"Jonathan, what do you mean" I asked while jumping on the counter top.

"Nothing Clarissa. I was just messing with your beautiful head" he said as he put his hand on my cheek and kissed my nose sweetly. He handed me a bowl of ice cream grabbed my hand and led me to the living room. "I didn't know you have a sweet tooth" I asked as I laid down on the couch pulling my legs on jonathans lap. _'There's much you don't know about me Clarissa'_ he answered me silently in my head. I put my empty bowl on the ground and grabbed Jonathans put it on the ground next to mine. His looked at me and opened his mouth to say something but I straddled myself on his lap and kissed him. He welcomed my mouth by kissing me back, his lips tasted like mint chocolate chip. His kisses got more aggressive and he grabbed me by my ass and lifted me up pushed me against the wall. My legs grabbed around his waist, with me pinned against his waist and the wall he took off my shirt and started kissing my neck. He started getting more aggressive and was biting me till he almost broke skin. He pulled away from me, and I saw his eyes. His eyes were completely black, demonic looking. His black eyes just kept looking at me, I didn't know what to say. So, I just acted. I held his face with both my hands, I pulled his face close to mine and he closed his eyes and I kissed both of his eyes. When I pulled away he opened his eyes, still black, and something in a million years I never thought would happen, happened. Tears. Tears fell out his eyes.

Jonathan

Clarissa eyes just stared at me, never once looking at me with fear or hate. She just looked me at as if nothing changed. As if she can't see the demon and disgrace I am. She held my head in her small eyes, pulled me close and kissed my eyelids. How would someone like her. So pure and loving feel any sympathy to a demon, a monster like me. I did something I never once did in my life. I cried. Like a child. She kissed my tears away. That was it for me. I can never let her go. Anything that could take her away from me I need to destroy. I need to kill Jace. But ill plan that later. Right now, I only want Clarissa. On my bed, naked, and moaning my name. I put my hands on her ass and she tighten her legs against my waist and carried her back to my bed.


	6. Save Clary And yourself

**Thank you for your follows and reviews/recommendations for plot! When/if I use it ill give you credit in the beginning of the chapter (like this!) Much love guys! Thank you for all the support 3 & Sorry for not updating soon, I was on vacation! I will up load the next chapter before the end of this week!**

 **Eternity Yours,**

 **Mina 3**

Chapter Six: Save Clary… and yourself

Jonathan

"I feel absolutely dreadful" I told Clarissa as she laid naked beside me. Cuddling up to me with her nails running up and down my chest.

"What do you mean brother?"

"You never one have left this apartment. You haven't gone out, and I'm the only person you seen for almost a month now." _'That's because you are all I need Jonathan'_ She said while kissing my chest. "Tonight, we are going to a night club" I told her as I pulled her up so she was straddling my hips. "What club Jonathan?" she asked me as she was kissing my neck and leaving bite marks everywhere. "A club were there will be everyone and anyone" I said moaning "fine let's go, but I don't have anything to wear."

"As beautiful as you are Clarissa without clothes, I don't want anyone to see you like that other than me" I told her as I pulled her hair back. I rolled her off me and walked to my dresser and grabbed a box that was there sitting there. I walked back toward Clarissa and dropped the box on her lap. "Go" I said sitting on my bed "Get changed in your room and I'll be down stairs waiting for you."

She started to giggle and jumped in my arms and kissed my cheek "thank you Jonathan" then grabbed the box and walked out of my room. I walked to my closet and grabbed a white dress shirt, dress jacket, new boxers, and dress pants threw it on my bed and went to the shower. I put the water on the hottest setting it can go. The pain doesn't bother me anymore, after the physical abuse I went through from my father's hands and the pain I get through my veins from the demon blood… Pain just doesn't bother me anymore. Getting out the shower and dried myself up and started changing.

Even though I would love to just take Clarissa anywhere and everywhere in the world. I promised her I would be done with all violence toward the Shadowhunters or any Downworlders. But I need to get rid of loose ends, so nothing can get between me or Clarissa. And our happiness. And I heard from little birds that one of my loose ends will be at the club tonight. I walked down the stairs and sat on the piano, playing, while waiting for Clarissa.

About twenty or so minutes later I heard the clicks of heels walking on the wood, but I didn't stop playing. I heard the clicks walked down the stairs and stopped when she was standing beside the piano. _'You play beautifully, Jonathan_.' I looked up at her and completely speechless.

The little tight dress looked better than I thought it would. It was a tiny tight black dress, she straightened her long red hair, and she was wearing over the knee heels. I grabbed her waist and put her on top the piano. "I'm about to change my mind and just make love to you right here on this piano." She kissed me as if she was agreeing with me, "but Clarissa I think we should get out and get some fresh air." She looked at me annoying and started pouting. _'Do not pout Clarissa I'll have my way with you as soon as we are home.'_ With that I took her hand and walked out the apartment.

Jace

"Jace!" yelled Alec after me while I grabbed my fighting gear, "no one is forgetting about finding Clary but you know how the clave is about this! You guys are too involved, your emotions will cloud your judgement. They clave said they will show Clary mercy, considering everything she done for the Nephilim."

"I need to find Clary! Alone!" I yelled back turning around "Magnus hasn't found any leads and the longer she stays with him… Only the angel knows what he has done to her."

"I don't think Sebastian will hurt Clary… At least not badly" Isabell said behind Alec with Simons arms wrapped around her. "Well think about it" she said continuing "she is his sister. She is the only family he has… You know… Even though he does have demon blood a part of him would want his little sister safe… Don't you think?"

We all stared at each other. "Maybe you're right Izzy" I said, "but I'm still going alone."

"Absolutely not Jace"

"Alec shut the hell up. He and I were connected by a bond. I can find him. And once I find them, gain his trust. And once it's safe I'll leave with Clary I promise. I must find her before the Clave does. We all know they 'say' they want to save Clary, but we all know they would rather kill her then save her. Kill both Valentines children since they have cause 'so much trouble' already." I turned away from all three of them, I pushed open the door when I heard Izzy's voice, I stopped but didn't turn around.

"Be safe." She voice was hardly a whisper.

"Keep your guard up" Alec voice chimed in.

"Save Clary… and yourself" Simon said with strength in his voice.

I smiled even though they couldn't see it. And walked about the institute.

I got intel from a fairy that claimed to know that Sebastian will be at a night club tonight. Meeting with someone about something. I convince Magnus to portal me to Club Arise in Seattle Washington. Magnus gave me a necklace, he told me when I'm ready, when I have 'biscuit' to put it in and say, 'by the angel' and a portal will appear and portal us back to Magnus's place. That's the only time it will work, only one time. And that's it. One shot.

I walked inside the club and its louder, crazier, and bigger then pandemonium ever was. I decided to sit at the corner of the bar where I had view off the whole place. I asked the bartender, who was a werewolf I believed for a whisky neat. I was taking small sips when I saw a redhead with long and straight hair, even thou the hair wasn't curly… I knew that body, it's Clary.

I got up from my seat and yelled her name. She was on the other side of the bar and had her back facing the bar. She turned her head around, confused, but didn't see me so she just continued talked to some female werewolf. I started walking toward her pushing people in the process when someone covered my head with a bag and pulled me away. I tried to fight back but one had me in a chokehold and another two were grabbed my arm. They dragged me up a flight of stairs and pulled me into a room and pushed me into a chair and tied me up with ropes.

"Well little brother, I was hoping to see you."

Of course, I knew that voice. Sebastian.


	7. Find our way back

**Mina here! I'm sorry I didn't update when I said I would, my mother had an accident at work and I been taking care of her for the past days.**

 **I do not own any characters! Nor the band I mention.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Eternity yours,**

 **Mina**

Chapter 7: Find our way back

Jace

Someone pulled off the bag and I saw Sebastian looking at me. We were in a room, three walls were painted a dark purple, but the last wall was made of glass, I saw the whole club under us. I was still able to spot Clary still talking to that werewolf from before. There was nothing in the room other than a round table with a knife on it. At this moment, there is nothing more than I would like to do then push my knife through his heart.

"Tell me" he stated bending his knees so he is eye level with me "how did you find me here?"

I didn't say anything, and that's when someone punched me in the face. I look to my left and right. Demons. One disguised as one female, dark skin tone, purple hair, and a face overly filled with make-up. The other who I assumed punched me was a male, with spikey blue hair, and pale skin.

"You still got demons doing your dirty work huh?"

"Of course, they don't ask many questions and they kill. It's a win-win on both sides brother. Now you saw Clary. Tell me, what was going to be your plan once she was in your arms? Just take her and think I wouldn't notice? You don't think I wouldn't know where she is all the time?"

"Once she saw me, she would gladly go with me and we will go back home. Together."

He looked at me with dead eyes and just started laughing at me. I didn't know what to say or do, I just looked back at him. He's laughing at me, laughing at my plan, and pain.

"In these three weeks that Clary been with me I been feeding her my blood" and my skin went cold. How the hell was he able to get demon blood in Clary's system. He must have given it without her knowing. But how would that affected Clary? Since she has angel blood?

"I know you want to be with Clary" he said snapping me back to reality. He stood up and walked to the round table and picked up the knife. "So how about we make a deal?"

"Why the hell would I make a deal with you?"

"Because you want Clary and I have her. There is only one condition"

"Of course, there is. What is it?"

"You drink my blood"

"I'm sorry" I said laughing "but did your mother drop you on the head? Oh, wait she couldn't even stand the sight of you." I didn't even see his hand when he punched me in the middle of the nose. I could hear and I felt the bone crack inside my head, then blood started dripping down into my mouth.

"Sorry" I said lifting my head up "little sensitive about it?"

"This is a one-time offer, and if you don't accept it I'll have clarissa killed" He started wiping my blood off his hand on his dark pants, you couldn't even tell here was something on it.

"I don't believe you. You and I both know you are a psychopath but you would never have Clary killed"

He looked down at me with a smile on his face, "did you see her?"

"Who?"

"The damned downworlders that Clarissa was talking to? I instructed her to stay with Clarissa, and with a signal from me, she would kill her."

"Your bluffing" he wouldn't.

"Am I?" He then looked at their direction and whistled, then I saw it. The werewolf pulled something from her side pocket pulled out a knife and held it in her hand. Clary kept talking to her, she didn't notice the knife she had.

"If I whistle again she'll gab the knife into Clarissa neck." He bended his knee and looked at me eyelevel "still think I'm bluffing now?" What was I supposed to do? Call his bluff? Yet I know how psychopathic Sebastian really is. I couldn't take that chance not with Clary's life.

"Don't have an answer then? Fine." He got up and started to puck his lips together took a deep breath of air "STOP"

He let the air go and sliced his wrist. The moved his wrist by my mouth and did a motion as if saying ' _drink._ ' "I swear" He said "You can be close to Clarissa, I won't hurt her or you. By my honor." I wanted to say _you have no honor_ but I bit my tongue, and drank his blood.

Clary

I was talking to Tiffany, she was a werewolf and she was amazing. I think she's Mexican, her light dark skin tone looked beautiful under the club lights. Her hair was chopped short and had a scar on the side of her neck. Funny, how she kind of reminded me of someone. We were talking about the band SBTRKT when some guy came up to me and started talking to me.

"Clary, you look beautiful tonight." He had blond hair he wasn't as tall as Jonathan but he was still beautiful, but nothing compare to my brother. He started playing with my hair and hooked his left arm around my waist.

"Hey!" I yelled pushing him off her "I don't need some dyed blond wanna be goth talking to me. Go talk to some easy girl and leave me alone." I looked for Tiffany but she already left me alone. Damn, way to stick together girl I thought.

"Clary, we know each other from way back I know your brother too, Sebastian. And my hair is naturally blond, for the record" he winked at me.

"Listen I don't know you, but back the fuck off. My brother is extremely protective and trust me you don't want him to see you flirting with me. You'll regret it." Then I started to walk away leaving the wanna be goth behind me when I heard Jonathans voice.

 _'Clarissa, it's fine. He won't hurt you I insure you. Have fun with him, we will all have fun later I promise.'_

 _'Are you sure brother?"_

 _'Yes, I promise. I think it would hot as hell.'_

Well since I had Jonathan's permission, and it seems like it would please him. Why wouldn't I do it? I turned around and walked back to the wanna be goth.

"So" I said lending to him and running my nails on his chest "what should I call you? Unless you're okay with me calling you wanna be goth all the time."

"The name is Herondale. Jace Herondale. And you are Clarissa Morgenstern."

"Yes I am."

Then the bartender came up to us "looks like you guys need to have some fun." Then she set down two shots of something I never seen before. The drinks were pink and purple and they sparkled. Jace downed the drink without question and pushed mine to me.

"What is it" I asked and while inspecting the small short glass in my hand.

"Think of it kind of like a weed drink, but you don't get a horrible taste"

I looked at the drink and then looked at Jace before I took it. It was absolutely better then weed. It took affect the second it touched my tongue, and my knees gave it. Jace of course caught me, and pressed my body tight against his. The second out bodies touched, he felt so familiar, he felt like home. Like I know him and his body perfectly. Like we were made for each other, as if the angels made us together, ripped us apart, and let us find our way back together. And think he felt it too.

"Light weight much?" he said laughing lightly "do you want to dance, Clary?"

"Yes."

And he took my hand and led me to the dance floor.


	8. Nephilim will always amaze me

Hey guys! I hope you are doing well, college started this week so ill still try to update as soon as possible as I can. & I'm sorry for the late (late late) update.

Hope you all enjoy

Chapter Eight: Nephilim will always amaze me."

Sebastian

I watched from the upstairs room behind the glass as Jace and Clarissa walked hand and hand to the dance floor. She turned around and started to grind her perfect ass on Jace dick while Jace put his hands on her hips helping her dance along with the rhythm of the song.

"Sir" one of my awakenings said, "he's here for you."

"Perfect send him up."

After a moment, I heard his footsteps walk in and stopped right behind me.

"I did as you asked my lord"

I turned around and saw Marcus, the fairies that told Jace where I would be tonight. I was surprise that Jace didn't think this was a trap to get him here. Although I hate to admit it but our father taught us both well. We are perfect enemies, the ultimate warriors. He is a worth foe, and if he wasn't then our father truly failed us.

I turned around and put my hand on his shoulder "You did wonderfully, I'm grateful you were able to bring my brother here… But sadly, this is an unfortunate thing that has to happen." I passed his and stood behind him.

"What do you mea-" then I slit his throat from one ear to the other.

"That I can't have any loose ends. Your death will not go to vain though, you are helping me getting one more step closer to get my kingdom and to the end of the Nephilim who don not follow me. Now, both of you dispose of his body and leave till I call for you again." They both bow their head to me, pick him up and took him out the room.

I went back to the glass and stared back at my siblings. This time Clary was facing him, her body still pressed tight against him. Her arms were hooked around his neck and one of his arm was wrap around her waist. This other hand was gripping Clarissa's ass. He removed his hand form down there and pulled her hair, gently, and he started to attack her neck. Kissing from her jaw to her breast.

Although one part of me wanted to snap his neck, the other part of me thought it was hot as hell. And trust me, I know exactly how hot hell really is. Even though Jace is under my power and I control his thoughts, I'm not sure if I can 100% control him. I went through his thoughts and memories of the past weeks without Clarissa, and he was obsessed with finding her. He of course was suspicious of the fairies that helped him but he was willing to take that chance. He's willing to take any chance when it comes to Clarissa, which makes him the perfect warrior to protect her, but also dangerous.

Magnus

I woke up from my nap with Alexander in my arms. In all the hundred years, I have lived I never met anyone who truly pierced my heart, and soul like he does. I looked outside the windows, it's still dark outside. I left the bed and walked out on the living room, sitting on the couch with chairman meow sitting on my lap. "Why are you awake?" I heard his voice call from behind me. "no reason, Alexander. I just couldn't sleep" I didn't look him in the eye, because I knew he would know that I am lying. "You're lying to me Magnus, just tell me what it is. Maybe I can help" I looked him in the eyes and his eyes were full of worried.

"Its Jace."

"what about him?"

"He came and saw me before he left to go find Clary and I gave him a necklace to call for us once he found her. I was worried he would go under Sebastian's control so I put a block on his mind so when Sebastian would read his mind he wouldn't know of our plan. But I'm worried if he is under his control once again then he completely forgot of our plan. And could be forever lost. It would be the second time he's under his control, and now the hold Sebastian has on him would be strong and powerful than before. I'm just worried that there would be a chance that we would lose him forever. Him and Clary."

"Even if Sebastian control is more powerful Jace has angel blood. He can beat it. He's stronger"

"No necessary Alexander. Yes, he has angel blood, but Jonathan also has demon blood, and that is strong as well. They are both equals, both powerful… Both dangerous and head strong."

Alexander sat down next to me, both his hands cupping down on my face and kissed me strongly almost bruising my lips.

"Jace is stronger, he won't forget us, he won't forget the necklace. He won't forget."

"hm… No matter how long I been alive, you Nephilim will always amaze me."


	9. Ah… Jace… Please

**Very sorry I had to put this story on hold. And even more sorry that I didn** **'t** **upload or not saying that I was putting this on hold. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **xoxo**

Chapter nine: _ah_ _…_ _Jace_ _…_ _Please_

Clary

Jace's hands were everywhere and it felt this so good. Our bodies moved as one and it felt as his body and mine knew each other. His lips were attacking my neck and that wasn't enough. My body was facing Jace's body and then suddenly I left another body behind me, I turned my head around and saw Jonathan smiling me. I smiled back and continued dancing to the music between Jace and Jonathan. Jace's hands moved down my butt grabbing it tightly, almost lifting me up from the floor while one of Jonathans hands were on my waist while the other one was tiled my head back as he started aggressively kissing my neck.

 _'Let's continue thing back at the apartment'_ Jonathan said inside my head. I hardly heard him since I was so distracting with other of them giving so much attention.

"I agree" Jace yelled, since the music was so loud. I looked at Jace confused, how could he have heard that.

"I can speak inside both of your heads Clarissa. He's our brother and he will be joining us" I look at Jace confused at he just smiled back me. "Let's go" I say whispering in Jonathans ear. He took my hand as Jace did and the three of us walked of the dance floor and walked in through an empty room. Jonathan pulled out his Steele drew a portal and we walked through.

We ended inside of Jonathans room, as soon as I was out the portal Jonathan laid me down on the bed got on top of me and started kissing me slowly together pushing his tongue in. I felt the bed weight down and felt someone playing with my hair. I felt someone hard against my leg but it felt huge, that couldn't possibly be his cock. _'It is Clarissa, but first ill tease you with my lips first.'_

He drew away from me and started slowly kissing my body till he reaches my pussy. As he was traveling down Jace was sitting by my side and started kissing me everywhere from my lips to the top of my breast. I felt overwhelmed with having two men with me I couldn't think straight. My body was getting so hot I thought I had a fever I couldn't breathe. I felt Jonathans tongue hitting my clit over and over again, and soon enough my hips where dancing along with his tongue. Jace removed my dress so now I was naked in front of them both other than my heels. Jonathan already seen me like this, but Jace's eyes ran up and down my body so many times I started to blush. He licked his lips then kissed me forcefully, moving from my lips down to my neck, the top of my breast. He started to suck my nipples lightly at first than harder that I started moaning louder. Having them both work on me pushed me over the edge, I gripped the sheets and started screaming. Johnathan was amazing in bed, but both of them other made me have the longest and loudest orgasm I ever had. I didn't notice before, but both Johnathan and Jace were already naked, rock hard, and ready to go. The both had impressive lengths that I truly didn't know who was bigger or thicker. I just kept looking at them both, but they weren't looking at me, they were looking at each other's eyes, I realized they were having a conversation that they didn't want me to know.

Jace

' _Prove to me how loyal you are to me little brother_ ' I raised my eyebrows at him not understanding what he wanted me to do.

' _Make love to her_ _'_

' _I will, once you leave. Oral pleasure is different than making love._ _'_

' _No, I will not leave._ _'_ Than he walked to the couch that's was on the other side of the room, grabbed a bourbon bottle that was on the stand next to it. He sat down on the couch and took slips waiting for me to start. I think Clary caught on to what Johnathan wanted him to do and she got off the bed and linked her arms around my neck and turned my face to look at her.

"just think of us Jace, only us" Clary whisper in ear than she kissed my lips softly, sucking and biting my lips. If that's what she wanted that's what I'll give her. I picked her up and she hooked her legs on my waist, still kissing me. I laid her down on the bed and position myself above her my dick rubbed against her wet pussy and it took all my strength to not push myself inside of her. So I decided to tease her a little bit, as I kept rubbing myself against her pussy and I started licking, sucking, and biting her nipples and her moans got louder and louder.

'ah… Jace… please..." The more she moans and says my name I decided to look at Jonathan. He was still drinking, little by little, and he was still hard. His eyes were on Clary, he was jerking himself off.

"Jace" clary grabbed my face "look at me, love me." She ran her hands down my back, probably breaking the skin it hurt but felt so good. I position myself and pressed myself slowly inside of her, the second she felt me she moaned. I went in slow because I didn't want to hurt her, I stretched her slowly and as soon as I was completely in I moaned with her. I started rocking inside of her going slowly feeling every inch of her slick wet pussy tightening itself around her. Clary's hands started traveling down my back and reached my ass, her hands pushed her fast and deep inside of her.

"You want me to go harder?" she nod her head, as she started to kiss my neck. That's when I grabbed her right leg put it over my shoulder, angled myself above her better and started to pound on her. I looked at her, and she looked beautiful. Her arms were above her head and her breast were moving with every thrust I made. But, she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at Sebastian. He was pumping his dick fast and hard, matching the rhythm of how I was fucking Clary. And watching her look at him got me mad, I grabbed her chin and made her look in my eyes.

"When I'm fucking you, you look at me. Not him" she smiled at me and just pulled my face in for a kiss. As we were kissing she whispered between my lips " Jace, I'm gonna cum for you." She grabbed my back and clutch on it as if I was a life vest, and after a couple of loud moans she yelled my name than sighed signaling me that she finished. I kept pumping into her, "jace, come inside of me" and that completely set me off. My ass and my back clenched, and I released all my cum inside of her. I grabbed her face and kissed her, I felt myself become softer inside of her.

"Clarissa" She turned away from my face and looked at his direction. "Come here, and ride me" she looked back at me and gave me a quick kiss whispering "you're amazing baby." I watched her walk away from me and stand in front of him as she was walking I can see my come run down her leg. Sebastian saw that too, he grabbed his shirt and cleaned the inside of her legs. He turned her around so she was facing me. He positions his dick up so when she sat down he would enter her. The more and more he entered her the more she moaned, and I wasn't sure how I felt watching Clary get fucked by him so I got up and was getting ready to leave them alone.

"where the hell you think you're going little brother?"

"I thought you guys would like privacy"

"No. I watched you fuck her, so now you get to watch her fuck her. Sit down, and enjoy the show" I wanted to walk out, but I know I couldn't so I sat down on the bed. I watched him lift both her legs up so I got a clear view of her pussy getting fucked. And as much as I hate to admit it, I got hard again.


	10. Kill her

Exams are about to finish next week… Which means… I'll ACTUALTY UPDATE CHAPTERS! At last, for now, a short little chapter to get you guys ready for what's to come.

Eternity yours,

Mina

Chapter 10: Kill her

Jace

I ducked my head so quick that I thought I snapped my neck. Looking back at the direction where it came from I saw a mad Clary with her hands on her waist.

"Read a damn book Jace before telling me I'm wrong. Its 24601, not 24602!"

I looked the book and, on the title, _Les Miséables_ by Victor Hugo laying on the floor. I heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs then Sebastian appeared in the room. He looked between me and Clary, he noticed instantly she was mad.

"What the fuck Clarissa. Why are you throwing books?"

"I threw a book at Jace"

"And pray, why did you throw a book at him?"

I was able to answer his question. "She thinks that Jean Valjean prison number is 24601, and tell her she is wrong brother"

He let out a short laugh "Jace, you are the wrong one. IT IS 24601, they bring it up in both the book and the movie." Looking down at the ground, embarrassed, I thought for sure I was right, and she was wrong. I heard Clary giggling and running to Sebastian's arms. Looking up, I saw her wrap her little arms around his neck and kiss his cheeks. He looked at her smiling, he actually looks happy. They both looked happy. Suddenly, she looked at him and saw he was ready to go out.

"Jonathan, are you planning to go somewhere?"

"Yes, I have a couple of things, I thought you and Jace could go out a little and I'll meet you guys."

"You sure?" I said leaning against the counter top.

"Have fun guys" He kissed her forehead and walked out of the front door.

Clary flopped down on the couch and looked at me, "where should we go?"

Sebastian

I walked through a long white hallway, at least it looked white, it had vines covered the walls. Once I reached the end of the hallway I pushed the door open and saw her. Her back was against the door, her red hair tided up and she was wearing a black slip. She was facing a mirror and when she noticed my presents she turned around and smiled.

"Darling! I have missed you so much, where have you been hiding?" I wasn't going to entertain her right now. I needed all this to end.

"We are done. Everything we are planning is done. Planning to kill Jace, his friends, and the Nephilim. It's done."

I could see she was getting angry, but she was trying to hide it. She stood up very slowly, walked to her bed and slowly sat down.

"What brought on this change? You seemed serious before and now suddenly you change your mind?"

"I do not own you any explanations. I said its done. So, it's done. We are done." I turned around and walked out the same doors I came in.

Unknown

I watched him walk out the door and not even look back. I screamed. I screamed and threw everything I can get my hands on across my room. I felt strong hands hold me back, when I turned around I didn't see my darlings face. I saw my friends face, my confidant, my solider.

"It's all HER fault. That stupid little girl, she's changing my Darling. We had a plan. Kill the Nephilim. Rule the world together, as equals. But…" I couldn't stop the tears from falling "she's ruining it all." I just kept sobbing into his chest, clutching him tight.

"What can I do?" He whispered in my ear. I looked up at him staring him in his eyes.

"Kill her."


	11. Someone Disposable

Hey guys I am going to try to post more chapters more often. I been thinking about drawing some certain scenes, what would you guys think? Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Eternity yours, Mina

Chapter 11: Someone disposable

 _Jace_

"You look amazing!" I said looking to Clary. She was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, purple shirt, with a black blazer, and to top it off with black heels. She had her beautiful hair up in a loose bun, with a couple of strands hanging out. She blushed almost as bright as her red hair and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you" she whispered against my cheek. "Where should we go?"

"Let's go walk down the river, and go look at the shops? We both need some fresh air."

"Perfect," and we walked out the door hand in hand.

 _Clary_

Paris is absolutely beautiful, but yet again I never been anywhere else but New York or Idris. The uneven sidewalks, overly dressed people, the sights and sounds were all I thought they would ever be. What made it better was that Jace is with me, but I couldn't help but be a little sad that Jonathan isn't also with us. Am I selfish? Having them both?

"Ew," Jace said randomly, taking me away from my thoughts.

"Ew what Jace?"

"Ducks" he said pointing at a mother duck and her five little ducklings. "As long as I live I will never trust a duck."

"What has a duck ever done to you?"

"They exist that's what they did." I just shook my head and just continue to walk with him. I can't believe that someone would hate a duck, I think they are cute and joyful.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Oh, yes please!"

"Okay, then just sit down at one of those tables, and I'll be right back" he said then he walked away and disappeared into the coffee shop. Listening to what he said I walked to the last empty table. Of course, it one of those tables, you know those tables that are never straight, the moment you put a little weight on one side the whole table leans to that side. It's not a surprise though, the sidewalks are really uneven, walking on them is a challenge. Looking around me I saw something that seemed familiar. Well not something actually, but someone.

A couple. One was a man who was Asian with short spikey black hair, who was dressed in all black. Next to him holding his hand was a man who has black hair with beautiful blue eyes, so clear that I am able to see them from across the street. Maybe that guy with blue eyes is a tattoo artist because he's covered in tattoos, but I'm not able to tell what they are. I can only see some of them creeping out of his long sleeve shirt. They were walking out of a restaurant, the blue-eyed man suddenly stops walking and looked around, till our eyes met. I waved at him, but he didn't wave back, I thought he saw me, but I guess I was mistaken.

"Clary, who's that guy you were waving at?" I turned around startled. "I don't think I know him, we just looked at each other the same time and I was being friendly."

"Ever heard of stranger danger?" He said laughing while pulling a chair next to mine. As Jace put my hot cup of coffee next to me I looked back at the blue-eyed man, who seemed confused, but the man that was with him just pulled him close, kissed him, and ushered him away. I watched them walk down the street until I lost them from the crowd of people. I noticed Jace was looking at me, but I pretended not to see him, how could I explain this horrible feeling in my chest when I can't even put my feelings into words? But I'm thankful he didn't ask me.

"Anymore shopping?" He's probably trying to change the conversation, which I didn't mind, "you can't shop anywhere better than Paris."

"No way Jace! We are literally the definition of 'shop til you drop' I practically have a whole new wardrobe. So, no more!" He just laughed at me, like normal but gosh. The way the sunlight is hitting his blond hair, makes him look like a living angel.

"But, there is something in your new wardrobe that you don't have" I tilted my head to the side, confused about what he just said. He pulled out a little white box from his jacket, opening it there was a beautiful small diamond bracelet. I smiled and pushed my wrist toward him, he pulled it closer, took the bracelet out of the box and clipped it together.

"Perfect" he said smiling at my wrist, but a new voice chimed in.

"Just like her" I turned around and saw Jonathan standing behind me, I hopped up from my seat threw my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Jonathan returned my kiss, and started to sit down next to me, cross from Jace.

"Did you take care of everything you needed to?" I asked while he sat down.

"It's going, hopefully everything will be taken care of soon, so I don't have to leave so often."

"What's the thing you had to take care of anyway?" Said Jace, but the way he said it wasn't quite friendly.

 _Jace_

' _A situation that doesn't concern you brother, you should start knowing your place'_ of course Clary didn't hear Sebastian say this to me, he said this all in my head but we both knew he would have to say something out loud for Clary.

"I'll let you both know soon, as soon as it goes to plan." I didn't want to drop this, but for Clary's sake I didn't want to push this anymore.

 _Unknown_

That stupid little girl had to ruin everything. Why did she had to talk away my darling away from me. Is that little blond hair Nephilim not enough for her?! It disgusts me watching that little bítch, being loved and protected by my darling. What's so special about her?! NOTHING, ABSOUTLELY THING IS SPECIAL ABOUT THAT STUPID LITTLE SELFISH BÍTCH!

"My queen", a low voice said behind me, turning around I saw Meliorn down on one knee with his face looking down at the ground. "Shall I kill her now?"

"No Meliorn, I will not risk your life. We will send someone else who isn't important to get their hands dirty. Send someone who is capable of doing it, but if caught and dies won't be a loss for us. Send someone disposable."

"Yes, my queen."

Soon Clarissa, soon you will find out what happen to those that steal from the queen.


	12. Be safe than sorry

Chapter 12: Be safe than sorry

Alec

"Alexander, if you keep furrowing your forehead you are going to get wrinkles at a very young age"

I looked up from my hand looking at Magus who was handing the waiter cash looked at him for a second "no change" he said and turned his attention back at me. I watched the waiter walk back to the register standing by it, looking at my Magnus in awe. I mean why wouldn't he, Magnus is beautiful. Inside and out. I keep staring at the waiter and when he finally notice me he blushed in embarrassment and turned away.

"It's cute when your jealous. Although, you have no need to be. My eyes are only for you."

"Even if your eyes are on me, I don't like other people's eyes on you." I stood up, reached my hand out and Magus took it and we talked out the restaurant. It was weird when we walked outside I felt a pull, a connection, from across the street. I looked around scanning the area, but my eyes landed on an empty table. I felt like there's someone there, but how can I feel someone when there isn't anyone there to feel, or see? I heard something from a distance, muffling, like someone talking under water. I realized it was Magnus trying to talk to me

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, but remember I brought you here to relax, even if it's just for a couple hours, but if you want we can go back now to the institution"

"Thank you" with a kiss on his cheek, we walked down the road hand in hand…

Sebastian

Everything is too perfect. Jace hasn't try to escape, or attack me, and hardly disobeyed me. Is it the demon blood? Or the fact that he's under my control again, so it's harder for him to disobey? I have to make sure, leaving the queens room I headed straight back to the apartment to look through his things.

I walked into my brother's room and went through everything, his closet, dresser, behind the dresser, the last thing is a duffle bad under his bed. Nothing more than clothes and weapons, that I allowed him to have, but something I didn't expect is a necklace. My bother isn't the type of person to wear a necklace, reaching in and taking it out it didn't do anything. No magic. It's a normal necklace, well even if it is, I rather be safe than sorry. Taking the neck lace back to my room and just leaving it inside the draw neck to my bed. Well, now I'm off, on my way to find Clarissa and our brother.

I found them both sitting by a table drinking coffee. Although, it was a beautiful day, nothing was more beautiful than my love, Clarissa, drinking coffee, smiling under the sun.


End file.
